donuts in the candy can
by mayahahaha
Summary: "ayo,one by one denganku!" Hanchul is here Hanchul shipper,merapat! /bawa banner hanchul/
1. Chapter 1

Heechul meminta kado yang paling indah untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Tapi apa yang ia terima? Sangat sangat jauh dari imajinasinya.

Umma,Appa... Kalian tidak sayang jung heechul lagi ya?

Mayahahaha present

"**Donuts in the candy can"**

**Warn : TYPO! OOC! Cerita ga jelas.. GS! Miann...author newbie *bow***

Terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul yang sama. Bagi yang tau komik itu dan merasa ini hampir mirip,itu sengaja. Aku gak bisa gak coba nyeritain komik itu dengan hanchul version,readers. Seru banget ^^

**Main cast : Hanchul**

Enjoy ...

.

.

Jaejoong memeluk heechul.

Selamat ulang tahun sayang! Ayo tiup lilinnya~ " kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum

Yunho menyodorkan cake besar bertuliskan "happy sweet seventeen uri chullie".

"ayo make a wish dulu,"kata yunho

Heechul memejamkan mata dan menyerukan harapannya di dalan hati. Lalu ia meniup lilin dengan angka 17 itu.

"Horeeee,uri chullie sudah besar sekarang"teriak jaejoong dan yunho serempak.

Heechul nyengir lebar. Ia bahagia sekali.

Sekarang kita foto dulu ya" yunho segera mengatur self timer pada kamera mereka.

1..2..3..

Ckreek...

Heechul tersenyum lebar degan jaejoong dan yunho mengapit dikanan kirinya sampir mencium pipi heechul.

"gomawo,umma,appa" katanya bahagia sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"nah,mana kado untukku?"tagih heechul

Yunho dan jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho memberi aba aba.

"1..2..3"

Jaejoong dan yunho mendorong heechul kesebuah lubang yang sangat dalam.

Heechul kaget dan berteriak.

"Umma, appa, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriakknya

"Umma... appa..."suara heechul makin hilang seiring bertambah jauhnya ia jatuh

"Umma..appa..kalian tidak sayang jung heechul lagi ya?"

.

.

.

KRIIIING...KRIIIING...PIP PIP...PIP PIP..PETOK PETOK..KRIIING... KRIIIIIIIIINGG...

4 jam weker berbunyi sekaligus. Heechul terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Lau bergegas meraih ke empat jam weker yang telah berjasa membangunkan nona galak itu.

"BEERIIISIIIIK! IYA AKU SUDAH BANGUN,JAM BODOOOOH!" teriaknya kesal sambil melempar ke empat jam tersebUt ke dinding kamar nya.

Jam itu berhenti berbunyi -_-.

"HAAH! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU" teriaknya lagi.

Ia lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"astaga... mimpi apa itu tadi. Mana mungkin umma dan appa tega membuang ku. Aku kan sangat dicintai mereka" batinnya narsis. -_-

"Tapi.. kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Ah.. sudahlah,lebih baik aku mandi" putusnya kemudian

Lalu heechul menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Heechul telah memakai seragamnya saat matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah amplop diatas meja riasnya.

Segera ia membuka dan membacanya hati hati.

"_saengil chukkae hamnida uri heechullie^^_

_Sesuai janji kami memberikan kado yang tak akan bisa kau lupakan^^_

_Bersenang senanglah~ _

_Umma dan appa sudah memindahkan mu ke SMA Dong Guk di Busan._

_Tinggal lah disana dan kau akan aman._

_Tenang saja ,kau tidak akan mati kelaparan diasana^^_

_Sudah ya,umma dan appa mau jalan jalan keliling dunia dulu._

_Hati hati disana ya sayang_

_CHUU~~_

_Tertanda_

_Umma dan Appa_

_Ps: ini ada uang 500.000 won. Pakai dengan cermat ya._

_Kunjungi saja alamat yang kami berikan ini. Dan kau tidak akan menyesal. Bye~~_

Heechul bengong. Lalu membalik kertas surat itu. Ada sebuah amplop lagi yang ternyata isinya uang 500.000 won dan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

"I..ini..."

"I..Ini..apa?" dia mendadak bodoh.

1 detik..

2 detik..

Heechul memejamkan matanya. Lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Membukanya dengan kasar dan..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?"

"KEMBALI KALIAN ORANG TUA JELEEEEK! BAGAIMANA AKU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN KEKACAUAN INI SENDIRIAAAAAN?" teriakannya menggelegar . Mungkin kedengaran oleh orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan depan apartemennya-_-

"KADO MACAM APA YANG KALIAN BERIKAN PADAKU? KALIAN MAU MEMBUANGKU HAAAAAH?"

.

.

.

TBC~~~

.

.

.

.

.

**Fufufu... **

**Just Prolog^^**

**Apa kah yang trjadi pada heechul selanjutnya?**

**Ayo review,readers^^**

**Terimakasih.. #ala teuki**

Bye bye~ *dadahdadahbarengheenim*

Oya,jangan lupa liat juga fanfic ku yang lain

Breakfast-HoMin

Hehehe numpang promosi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya di donuts in the candy can ...

**Heechul memejamkan matanya. Lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Membukanya dengan kasar dan..**

"**APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?"**

"**KEMBALI KALIAN ORANG TUA JELEEEEK! BAGAIMANA AKU HARUS MENYELESAIKAN KEKACAUAN INI SENDIRIAAAAAN?" teriakannya menggelegar . Mungkin kedengaran oleh orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan depan apartemennya-_-**

"**KADO MACAM APA YANG KALIAN BERIKAN PADAKU? KALIAN MAU MEMBUANGKU HAAAAAH?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayahahaha present

"**donuts in the candy can"**

**Main cast : HanChul**

Other Cast : bertambah seiring cerita^^

**Warn : TYPOS! OOC! GenderSwitch! Author newbie.. maap kalo kurang memuaskan ^^**

Terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul yang sama. Bagi yang tau komik itu dan merasa ini hampir mirip,itu sengaja. Aku gak bisa gak coba nyeritain komik itu dengan hanchul version,readers. Seru banget ^^

ENJOY..

.

.

.

"BERISIIK,ENYAHLAH! MULAI JAM 7 PAGI INI APARTEMEN INI RESMI JADI MILIKKU!" teriak seorang wanita setengah baya di depan pintu kamar heechul.

Heechul menoleh. Nah,siapa pula orang asing ini? Seenaknya saja masuk rumah orang lain tanpa ijin.

"TANTE SALAH APARTEMEN YA?" heechul balas berteriak. Cari masalah -_-

"INI SUDAH RESMI JADI APARTEMENKU SEJAK 1 MENIT YANG LALU. KEMASI BARANGMU DAN PERGILAH. AKU BUTUH ISTIRAHAT! "

Si tante menyeret heechul keluar dan menutup pintu apartemenNYA cepat.

Heechul Cuma bengong di depan pintu BEKAS apartemennya. Pikirannya belum menyatu.

...

...

"APA APAAN INI?"

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya seolah itu bisa mengurangi kekesalannya. Apa apan ini? Apartemennya pun sudah disewakan pada orang lain. Kalau begitu ia jadi gelandangan dong? Uuuughhh.. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar- benar kesal. Dia butuh pelampiasan.

Matanya beralih melihat seorang gelandangan tidur di kursi taman sebelah apartemennya. Gelandangan? Ia sekarang resmi jadi gelandangan.

Heechul berjalan cepat menghampiri gelandangan tak berdosa yang sedang tidur itu. Ditendangnya kursi yang menjadi tempat tidur orang itu berkali-kali. Membuatnya terbangun seketika.

"BANGUN! BANGUN KAU,SIALAN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDUR LEBIH LAMA DARIKU? BANGUUN! KAU BERSEKONGKOL DENGAN ORANG TUA KU KAN? CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA MEREKA... CEPAAAT!"

Orang itu Cuma bengong dibentak oleh Heechul.

"ada apa noona?" tanyanya

"NOONA KEPALAMU.. KATAKAN DIMANA MEREKAAA!"

Orang itu bengong lagi.

"AAAH.. JINJJA!" heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Heechul mengatur napasnya. Menenangkan diri.

'haah.. tenang Jung Heechul.. mungkin saja ini kejutan. Lebih baik kau kesekolah. Siapa tau mereka disana menunggumu. Ya,benar. Mereka pasti disana. Dan begitu aku datang pasti mereka akan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun heechul' seperti tahun sebelumnya. ' batinnya

"lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang" putusnya

.

.

.

" GOODBYE, JUNG HEECHUL 3 "

Spanduk itu terpampang di gerbang sekolahnya.

Heechul mengedip ngedipkan matanya dengan wajah bodoh. Ia tidak salah baca kan?

Dia membaca spanduk itu sekali lagi. Tulisannya tidak berubah.

"ka..kalian... kalian orang tua gila" desisnya

tangannya mencengkram erat roknya. Ia menarik napas dalam dalam sebelum...

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN INGINKAN DARIKUUUU?"

.

.

.

.

"lelahnya.. ah,akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarkan barangku nanti," katanya setelah turun dari KTX yang telah membawanya dari Seoul ke Busan.

"orang kota sepertiku tidak pantas kesini~~~ " ratapnya dramatis. Hey,busan itu tidak kampung-kampung amat kok. Dianya aja yang sok kota #author digeplak.

"waah cantiknya" seorang kakek tiba- tiba berujar

"Rambutnya dari seoul ya?" ujar seorang lagi

"matanya besar. Dia operasi ya?"

Urat-urat di kening heechul mulai bermunculan.

"AKU INI CANTIK ALAMI TAHU! DASAR KAMPUNG! " teriaknya sambil meninggalkan kerumunan penumpang lain yang mengamatinya. Kelihatan sekali dia orang yang meledak-ledak.

Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Ah,ada seorang gadis yang style nya kota',batin heechul. Semangatnya timbul. Entah kenapa.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapanya hangat

Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar (ah mungkin tertawa) sampai gusinya kelihatan.

"Annyeong haseyo.. kau dari seoul ya?" tanya gadis itu riang.

KRIK KRIK..

Salah satu bibir heechul tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang dipaksakan. Gadis seperti ini yang benar benar Heechul hindari. Tipe periang dan berisik.

"mianhamnida,sepertinya saya salah orang" ujarnya lalu membungkuk hormat. Segera ia putar haluan meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

Heechul sampai disebuah goshiwon yang cukup rindang. Udaranya sejuk sekali karena memang di sepanjang jalan ini banyak pohon pohon besar.

"Ini dia. Sesuai alamat yang diberikan umma. Tidak buruk juga."

Kruyuuukk..

"UNTUNG AKU SUDAH BELI RAMEN! "teriaknya bahagia sambil berlari masuk.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk diatas kasurnya. Baru bangun setelah makan ia langsung ketiduran. Mungkin karena kelelahan.

"**silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah berbunyi nada ber..."**

Cklik.

Belum sempat operator tersebut menyelesaikan kalimat yang ditelah diprogram padanyanya,heechul mematikannya.

"Handphone mereka tidak aktif"ujarnya pelan

"tenang..tenang.. mereka pasti akan segera menjemputku.. tenang saja Jung Heechul" katanya menenangkan diri sendiri.

"tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal sendirian. Seram juga siih.."

"mana disini banyak pohon.. siapa tahu ada penunggunya" paranoidnya kambuh.

"umma.. appa.. takuut~"

"umma.. appa.. kalian sedang dimana?"

...

...

"sudahlah,kenapa juga aku harus mikirin dua orang gila itu."heechul memijat pelipisnya.

...

"UMMA JAHAAAT!" teriaknya sambil melempar handphonenya ke dinding.

.

.

.

**HANCHUL**

.

.

.

"Dong..Guk? Namanya kampung banget.. Dasar Kampung!"

"mereka sudang ada kelas ya? Sepi sekali"

"Haaaaaa.. Segar sekali... Bau rumput berembun.. langit biru..bunga.. haaaa"

Heechul merebahkan badannya di rerumputan yang agak tersembunyi.

"istirahat sebentar bolehkan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Heechul memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Dia tidur ternyata -_-

.

.

" YA BERHENTI,ATAU KAU KU ADUKAN PADA BOS HANKYUNG YA?!"

"YAA! JANGAN KABUR!"

"AMPUUN.. JANGAN KEJAR AKU!"

GUBRAK! "AAAWWW..."

Pemuda yang dikejar itu meloncat melewati bonsai setinggi pinggang yang menyembunyikan heechul,mendarat tepat diatas perut Heechul.

"YAA! SIAPA KAU BERANI MENGANGGU TIDURKU?"

"Itu.. mereka mengejarku..."

"SIAPA?"

"kau tak bisa kabur lagi ryeowook"

Serentak Heechul dan pemuda –Ryeowook- tadi menoleh.

"Hoo.. 3 orang ya.. "

"Siapa kau? Seragam itu bukan milik sekolah kami" kata pria yang bertubuh agak besar.

"ya! Dan minggir,ini bukan urusan mu!" sambung yang satunya

"Cih,besok aku sudah jadi murid sini,tahu. Aku tak peduli urusan kalian. Tapi kalian membangunkan ku. Cepat minta maaf!"

Ketiga pemuda dihadapannya memandang dengan wajah remeh.

"Apa? Kalian pikir karena kalian bertiga lalu aku takut? Rendahan! Siapa pemimpin kalian?"

"yeah.. woman hero.. help me! Hancurkan mereka!" ryeowook berseru senang

"Semuanya! Rusak seragamnya!" titah pria yang berbadan besar.

Belum sempat mereka mengambil ancang-ancang,Heechul menendang aset mereka satu-satu.

"Haa~ mau melawanku? Haaaa~" heechul mengibaskan tangannya remeh

"Beraninya kau!"

"berhenti" sebuah suara berat nan tenang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

Heechul menoleh. Terdiam

.

.

.

**Heechul pov**

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Kucing?

Astaga kucing itu manis sekali... dan yang menggendongnya... Pria?

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Wajah...oke

Sorot mata... oke

Cat rambut... oke

Panjang kaki...oke

Tubuh atletis...oke

Style...oke

Memenuhi syarat orang kota \^^/

Tapi menggendong kucing? Haa... apa yang ada dipikirannya?

**End of Heechul pov**

"jadi kau bos mereka? Kalau begitu kau saja yang minta maaf padaku"

Orang itu tersenyum. Lalu mendekat kearah Heechul. Meraih dagu heechul,mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga heechul. Jantung Heechul berdegup kencang. Mau apa cowok ini?

"kau ini beneran cewek? Wajah marahmu seperti alien. Kalau kau manis sedikit saja,mungkin aku mau meminta maaf padamu" bisiknya di telinga heechul.

Sebelum heechul mampu mencerna kalimatnya,

"bawa dia. Menghilanglah dari hadapan ku dalam 5 detik"

"siap bos!"

Heechul masih belum paham apa yang terjadi,sampai ...

"bye~" anak buah si bos tadi melepaskan tangan Heechul dan berlalu.

Hening.

Hechul mulai paham apa yang terjadi.

"YA! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBAWAKU KE GERBANG LAGI? TAK TAHUKAH KALIAN JARAK GERBANG DAN GEDUNG SEKOLAH ITU JAUH?"

"AAAAAA!"

Heechul berteriak frustasi. Masalahnya dia harus mengurus kepindahannya ke ruang kepala sekolah dan dia kini terdampar di gerbang kembali. Gerbang dan gedung sekolah itu jauh. Itu membuatnya kesal.

"kau.. mengataiku jelek? Hah,aku nyatakan perang padamu,pria berkucing!"

"TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~

AYO ... APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN HEECHUL SELANJUTNYA?

REVIEW YA...

MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW SEBELUMNYA^^ mian belum bisa balas satu-satu..

Ayo.. ada yang punya ide tentang apa yang akan dilakukan heechul?

Silahkan tuangkan di kotak review pemirsa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya di donuts in the candy can..

"**kau.. mengataiku jelek? Hah,aku nyatakan perang padamu,pria berkucing!"**

"**TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU!"**

Mayahahaha present

"**donuts in the candy can"**

**Main cast : HanChul**

Other Cast : bertambah seiring cerita^^

**Warn : TYPOS! OOC! GenderSwitch! Author newbie.. maap kalo kurang memuaskan ^^**

Terinspirasi dari komik dengan judul yang sama. Bagi yang tau komik itu dan merasa ini hampir mirip,itu sengaja. Aku gak bisa gak coba nyeritain komik itu dengan hanchul version,readers. Seru banget ^^

ENJOY..

.

.

.

Heechul selesai mengurus administrasi kepindahannya. Tujuan selanjutnya? Menendang pria berkucing itu sampai jatuh,mungkin? Menginatnya membuat heechul kesal. Mungkin ia harus memanggang cowok itu .

'Apa isi otaknya batu? Sehingga tidak bisa memerintahkan syaraf matanya untuk melihat dengan baik. Heechul yang sangat-sangat cantik begini dikatakan seperti alien? Otak batu! Pria bebatuan! Kalau aku melihatnya lagi ku tentang bokongnya sampai dia jatuh. Lihat saja !'batin heechul

Doanya terkabul.

Heechul melihat 3 orang pria yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya tadi pagi bersama seorang pria lagi yang berjalan angkuh sambil menggendong kucing.

Heechul menyeringai. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum..

DUAK! #anggap ini suara tendangan,readers

Tendangan yang tak terduga itu telak membuat hankyung jatuh dengan tidak elit dan kucingnya terlempar.

Wajah ketiga anak buahnya pias. Berani sekali ada orang yang menendang hankyung?

"Bos Hankyung !" teriak mereka

Hankyung bangkit dari jatuhnya. Wajahnya tertekuk menahan marah. semua yang melihat kejadian ini pucat. Celaka kuadrat!

Hankyung menatap heechul tajam . Heechul pun tak mau kalah.

"weeeek" heechul menjulurkan lidahnya,mengejek hankyung,lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Tanpa heechul sadari,hankyung tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

Heechul tidak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya.

'jadi namanya hankyung? cih,kenapa aku harus satu kelas dengan anak itu sih?'heechul merenggut.

'eh,tapi dengan begini,jadi lebih mudah melaksanakan aksi balas dendam,ya? Hmmm..' dia tersenyum menyeringai.

Krrriiiing ... Krriiiing...

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

'khukhukhu..'

Heechul berlari menuju laboratorium kimia.

"black explossive,sulphur,coal,blablabla..."

"khukhukhu.. jangan meremehkan Jung Heechul ya! Rasakan ledakan ranjau ala heechul"

Heechul lalu pergi menuju taman di samping sekolah.

"katanya dia suka duduk di taman ini. Kalau begitu, letakkan saja ranjau ini di tempat yang sering dilaluinya"

Heechul mengubur beberapa ranjau di sekitar taman itu,lalu bersembunyi di balik rumpun bonsai. Menunggu hankyung lewat dan menginjak ranjaunya. Tapi bukan hankyung yang datang melainkan heebum,kucingnya. Heebum melirik heechul sekilas lalu lanjut berjalan dengan angkuh. Membuat heechul naik darah.

'matilah kau kucing jelek! Kau dan tuanmu sama saja!' geram heechul

Heechul hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk mengejar heebum,tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

"ah? Kau disini heebum? Ini aku bawa makanan untukmu~" seorang wanita berjongkok menyodorkan kotak makanan ke heebum

"ini juga heebum.. ikan ini enak looh" ujar yang satunya

"yang ini saja.. pasti heebum suka yang ini" yang satu lagi tidak mau kalah.

Heechul melongo.

"astaga.. mereka bahkan menjilat kucing busuk itu? Hihihihi.. lucu sekali" heechul tertawa kecil melihat kejadian itu.

Tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda memperhatikannya.

'suara tawa yang malu-malu'

'rambut halus yang dimainkan oleh angin'

'kulit putih susu yang terlihat lembut'

'haaah, apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?' pemuda itu berdialog sendiri dengan batinnya.

"A-annye..."

DUUAAAR

Malang sekali,pemuda itu menginjak ranjau heechul.

Heechul menoleh kaget.

'sial,dia bukan hankyung. Aduh,dia pasti mengira aku pelakunya'batin heechul

"ah? Ledakan apa itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" heechul menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah panik yang tidak wajar.

"I-iya.. aku tak apa" pemuda itu agak sedikit tergagap. Wajah cantik heechul hanya setengah meter darinya. Tentu saja ia gugup bukan main.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" heechul pamit dengan sopan. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi.

"Tunggu!"cegah pemuda itu"siapa namamu? Aku Donghae,Lee Donghae"

"aku Heechul. Jung Heechul. Sudah yaa" heechul pergi dengan anggunnya.

.

.

"ternyata kau lumayan juga" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkah heechul. Heechul yang mengetahiu siapa pemilik suara itu langsung menyeringai. Ia menoleh.

"tentu saja. Aku ini jenius" katanya sombong

"jenius? Hahaha.. lihat ini!" Hankyung lalu menjatuhkan ranjau yang dibuat hechul lilu menginjaknya. Tapi tidak terjadi ledakan.

Heechul terperangah. 'kenapa tidak meledak?' tanyanya dalam hati

"jika tidak terjadi gesekan, maka sumbu tidak akan menyala dan tidak akan terjadi ledakan. Jadi,selama aku tidak menginjakkanya dalam keadaan berjalan ataupum berlari,ini tidak akan meledak" jelas hankyung tenang

'aaa.. aku lupa memperhitungkan itu. Cih ternyata dia pintar juga,kukira isi otaknya Cuma bebatuan.'

"bukankah kau ini jenius? Apa kau tak tahu cara membuat ranjau yang benar?" tanya hankyung meremehkan.

Heechul hanya bisa mengutuk hankyung di dalam hati.

"belajarlah dahulu sebelum mengerjaiku" hankyung mulai melangkah meninggalkan heechul.

"tunggu sebentar cowok bebatuan!"

"kali ini kau bisa lolos,tapi tidak lain kali. Aku menantangmu bertanding dalam hal apapun! Kalau aku menang kau harus membayar uang 'kompensasi luka hati' padaku " tantang heechul

"hahaha"hankyung tertawa renyah"jadi tujuanmu uang? Kau ini miskin ya?"hankyung tersenyum

'iya.. aku sedang miskin' ratap heechul dalam hati

"Baiklah.. aku terima tantanganmu"

Pandangan mereka bertemu,memancarkan kilat-kilat persaingan.

.

.

.

'dia boleh juga. Lawan yang tangguh' heechul melirik hankyung sekilas

'pokoknya aku tidak boleh kalah!'

"jadi sekian penjelasan mengenai piramida di peradaman mesir kuno. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang Sphinx? Ah, mari kita coba tanyakan pada hankyung. Hankyung-ssi,..."

Belum sempat hankyung buka suara,heechul langsung mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sphinx ,Tingginya 20 m, panjang total 73 m, dianggap sebagai bangunan yang didirikan raja Firaun Kafre dari dinasti kerajaan ke-4. namun, dari bekas erosi di permukaan patung manusia berbadan singa tersebut, baru-baru ini ilmuwan mempekirakan bahwa masa pembangunannya besar kemungkinan lebih awal dari perkiraan sebelumnya, diperkirakan 10.000 tahun silam SM. Dalam "ilmu pengetahuan kudus" matematikawan Swalle Rubich menyebutkan, pada sebagian badan Singa Sphinx tersebut jelas terdapat bekas kikisan air, ia menduga bahwa itu adalah akibat hujan lebat secara beruntun dan banjir dahsyat pada tahun 11.000 masih merupakan misteri sampai detik ini. Sekian "

Semua terperangah. Lalu..

Prok prok prok prok ..

Semua bertepuk tangan mendengar jawabah heechul yang sangat lengkap.

"heebaaat" beberapa siswa memuji heechul.

Heechul tersenyum senang lalu menoleh kearah hankyung yang berjarak 3 meja darinya.

'aku menaaaang' teriaknya dalam hati. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya,mengejek hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum diam-diam.

Tiba tiba heechul terdiam. Dia merasa ada yang mengamatinya. Heechul celingukan.

Seorang siswi tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tempat duduknya tepat disebelah kiri heehul. Bibir heechul menyunggingkan senyum tidak ikhlas. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut dengan senyuman.

'siapa ya? Rasanya pernah lihat'

'ah.. yang waktu itu di stasiun KTX! Tidaaaak... kenapa dia ada disini? Aku benci senyumannyaa!'

.

.

.

Heechul sedang duduk menikmati semilir angin di taman samping sekolah.

"astaga... cewek itu berbahaya sekali.. cerewet.. aku capek melihatnya"

"fyuuuuh.. makan puding dulu,ahh~"

Heechul mengeluarkan secuah cup kecil berisi puding.

"Hmmm... Disini sejuk sekaliii~ eh? Itu heebum bukan?"

Ternyata memang heebum. Kucing itu mendekati heechul.

"mau apa? Puding?"

"MIIAAW" heebum naik ke pangkuan heechul

"kau ini manis sekali siih" heechul terdiam sebentar."tidak!kau menyebalkan seperti tuanmu! Sana,hush.. hush.."

"MIIAAW.. MIAWW"

"leeepaas..." heechul berusaha melepaskan heebum yang menancapkan kukunya ke rok heechul.

"miiaaawww" heebum sukses terlempar. Untung segera ditangkap oleh hankyung yang memang sedang mencari keberadaaan kucingnya.

"kaaauuu... beraninya melempar heebum ku!" O-ow.. hankyung marah.

"dia meminta pudingku. Nanti dia sakit perut." Jawab heechul sekenanya.

Hankyung mendekati heechul.

"apa lihat-lihat? Nanti kau suka padaku,looh" ujar heechul galak.

Hankyung masih menatap heechul dalam. Lalu tiba-tiba memeluk heechul

Heechul kaget sampai-sampai menjatuhkan pudingnya.

"kau itu.. kalau dari jauh terlihat sangat cantik"bisik hankyung

Sebuah perasaan hangat merambati hati heechul saat hankyung menyebutnya cantik.

"Setelah didekati ,terlihat seperti kotoran yang menempel di dinding, dan dari jarak sedekat ini.. kau terlihat seperti kotoran heebum"

Heechul ternganga.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan hah? Kau sendiri? Dari jauh seperti pangeran,lebih dekat seberti batu kali, dan lebih dekat lagi,kau tak lebih dari batu Besaaar berlumut!" balas heechul

"hahaha.." hankyung tertawa lepas menambah kadar ketampanannya.

'gosh..dia ini.. tampannn' batin heechul tanpa sadar. 'astaga,, apa yang kupikirkan?'

"kenapa tertawa hah?"

"terima kasih ya pudingnya" kata hankyung sebelum melangkah meninggalkan heechul.

Seketika heechul menyadari. Pudingnya tadi jatuh dan.. dimakan oleh heebum! Jadi tadi hankyung sengaja membuat heechul kaget dan menjatuhkan puding ya? Sialaaan!

"COWOK BATU SIAAAALLL!" maki heechul

"aa.. heechullie.."sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Heechul menoleh cepat. Ternyata gadis cerewet yang ditemui heechul distasiun KTX itu menatap heechul polos.

'apa dia melihatnya?' heechul bertanya-tanya di dalam hati

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau membuntutiku? Dan satu lagi,, jangan salah paham! Jangan disebar luaskan! " bentak heechul pada hyukjae

"a-aku .. tidak akan kusebarluaskan kok.. aku kan tidak sengaja melihat,chullie.."

"yak! Jangan sok akrab! Kenapa kau disini?"

Ekspresi hyukjae langsung berubah senang.

"membuntuti hanyung demi donghae~ donghae itu teman dekat hankyung.. aa donghae tampan sekali~~"

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan.

"terserah kau sajalah"

"eeh,,chullie.. bintang mu Cancer kan? Katanya hari ini hari baik looh"

"darimana kau tahu zodiakku?"

"aku tahu segalanya~ " bangga hyukjae

"bagaimana dengan besok? Besoknya lagi? Eh namamu siapa sih?"

Ternyata heechul mulai tertarik berteman dengan hyukjae.

.

.

.

"umma... appaaaaa... cepatlah pulang... aku tak yakin bisa hidup lebih lama lagi..." ratap heechul berlebihan

"**silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah berbunyi nada berikut"**

"umma sedang dimana? Sudah makan? Appa? Appa tidak kangen padaku? Jaahaaat! Lebih baik kalian tidak usah pulang saja sekalian!"

Heechul lalu membanting handphone nya. Lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

'mereka sedang apa ya?'

...

'di negara mana?'

...

'disana sekarang siang atau malam ya?'

...

Heechul tidak bisa tidur.

KRRIIIIING... jam wekernya berbunyi

"iya.. iya.. aku sudah bangun,tahu!" omelnya sambil mematikan wekernya.

Heechul membolos. Dia pergi ke taman samping sekolah. Duduk di kursi taman sambil menghitung hitung uangnya.

"uang ku tinggal 100.000 won. Dua minggu lagi aku harus membayar uang sekolaaaah,aaaah... darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membayarnya?"

"nanti malam makan apa ? ramyun? Sepotong roti untuk 2 kali makan?"

"aaaa... aku ingin pizza, spagetti carbonara,white chocolate,bla bla bla..." heechul meracau sampai akhirnya jatuh tertidur di bangku taman.

.

.

.

"selimuti dia",perintah hankyung kepada kangin,tangan kanannya.

"siap bos",degan sigap kangin menyuruh yesung mengambil selimut di ruang kesehatan lalu menyelimuti heechul.

15 menit berlalu...

"kalian fikir,dengan kondisi sekelas dengan hankyung kalian bisa seenakknya dekat-dekat dengannya ,hah?"

"tentu saja! Apa urusanmu? Hankyung milik kami..!"

"Enak saja! (&*%^$^%#%$#^&^*"

"*^&^#!%$*&)(&*^^$% %$^*"

"*&&^#%*&&*&)(*( !$#"

TWICH.. Urat urat di pelipis heechul mulai bermunculan.

"(&*&%^%#^&%%&^*(# !$# *$"

"DIAAAAAM!"

Serentak semua menoleh ke arah heechul

"siapa kau,jelek? Jangan ikut campur urusan kami"

'jelek?'

"apa permasalahan kalian? Bicarakan saja baik-baik. Kalian mengganggu tidurku" heechul mencoba bersabar

"kau juga menginginkan hankyung oppa ya?"

"tidak.. tidak aku tak butuh dia. Lebih baik kalian berhenti bertengkar. Atau belah dia jadi dua."

"bohong.. waktu itu kau sengaja menendangnya untuk medapatkan perhatian hankyung kan?" tuduh seorang siswi

"betul! Pasti kau sengaja kan?" imbuh yang lain

"Berisiiik! " heechul menendang pohon terdekat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Beberapa ulat bulu jatuh.

"Kyaaaa! Ummaaa! Ulat! " semua kocar kacir.

" chullie! Aku takuut ! mereka seraam " hyukjae datang tiba-tiba.

"cih.. mereka tidak ada apa-apanya"

"Hankyung!" teriak seseorang.

Reflek,heechul dan hyukjae menoleh ke asal suara.

Hankyung,donghae,kangin,dan lainnya sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Jendela ruangan itu trbuka. Menampilkan sosok hankyung yang sedang duduk santai.

"aaa... donghaee~" gumam hyukjae bahagia

'jadi dia dari tadi melihat pertengkaran itu dan diam saja? Cewek –cewek bodoh itu bertengkar demi dia dan dia hanya menonton dari atas sana?.. tan hankyung.. kau keterlaluan!'

"Tan Hankyung! Kau keterlaluan! Cewek-cewek itu bertengkar karena kau tapi kau Cuma diam menonton? Dasar batu! Batu besar! Batu lumutan!" heechul murka

"kalau kau berani, ayo, one by one dengan ku! Aku muak melihatmu ! !" teriak heechul

Hankyung menatap heechul datar. Lalu melompat dari jendela lantai dua tersebut.

"oke.. one by one" terima hankyung lalu secepat kilat menggendong heechul ala karung beras .

"ya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Turunkan!"

"hankyung!"

Hankyung tetap santai berjalan membopong heechul di bahunya.

"chullie-ah.. semoga kau selamat! Hari ini tidak baik untuk cancer! Berdoalaaah! " teriak hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~~~**

**Thanks ya yang udah review.. mian ga bisa balas..**

**Akhir kata.. review please ~~~ /bbuing bbuing/**


End file.
